


re(turn)

by Grassy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 15, Vampire Bill Cipher, Werewolf Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: Another summer reunion between Dipper and Bill.(AKA, I'm back on my bullshit with another AU series.)
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 30





	re(turn)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Secret Relationship
> 
> I know this is part of a series since I've got other bits of it already being written, but fuck if I know what to name it yet.

“Back again, Pine Tree?”

Bill’s voice echoed amongst the trees, standing out amongst the otherwise eerie silence. Pomp and melodrama, Bill’s usual staple when not aiming to maim or disconcert.

“I told you I would be.” Same as he had the summer before last, and the one before that…

Not that Dipper felt the need to point it out—Bill already knew. They both had their reasons not to acknowledge it out loud.

“You reek.”

Not even years upon years of often terrifying experience managed to curb Dipper’s instinctual flinch at the voice suddenly behind his ear. The wet inhale—open-mouthed, _tasting_ the air as much as scenting it—sent shudders of a different sort altogether down Dipper’s spine.

“Glitter and sunshine…and smoke?”

“Mabel goes on a hugging spree every year after we get here.” Which didn’t explain the smoke, but—Mabel. Not explaining was still explanation enough.

“Hmm… No offense to Shooting Star—I kid, _full offense_ , really—but let’s get rid of that already.”

Dipper’s annoyed growl was bit off at the sudden press of lips against his neck, lilting it into more of a whine. He could feel Bill’s silent laughter from the mouth against his skin, the spider walk of spindly fingers beneath the layers of his shirts, up the bare skin of his sides.

Even expecting it—Bill, in some ways, was so very predictable, much as he would be insulted to hear—the chill of Bill’s mouth and hands never failed to elicit a deeper heat in him; skin oversensitive and blood-hot, belly a weirdly pleasant tumble, and skin craving yet more points of contact.

“Nng—you’re such an ass, Bill.”

“Yeah?” Sharp teeth scraped across already sensitized skin. “What does it say about _you_ that you get off on that.”

“That I’ve got— _ohh_ —years of trauma and a lifetime of horror films indoctrinating me into fear boners?”

“ _Riiight_.”

Dipper would’ve ran his mouth more, snark was a given with the two of them, but then Bill stopped teasing and there were much better sounds to be made, not requiring the use of higher brain functions.

Pretty much all popular media—targeted toward the more human flavor of audience, at least—managed to at least get this one thing right: being fed on by a vampire was absolutely a metaphor for sex. When combined with actual sex, well.

There was a reason Dipper didn’t care overmuch about going at it in the woods, despite who or what might stumble across them.

(In this, he was so very, very weak.)


End file.
